List of grand theft millthorpe achievements
Below is a list of achievements that can be unlocked on the video game Grand theft millthorpe and its expansion packs on the xbox 360. the achevements are the same for the play station 3,except the score awarded is in negatives to punish players for buying such a crappily overpriced console. the game sometimes randomly wipes the hard drive of the Xbox purely for the amusement of the game's programmers. Grand Theft Millthorpe Achievements •F'irst Day'(30 g) completed the first three missions. • S'urvived A Week' (5 g) completed a week in game time. • Found ten pence (5 g) collected 5 random items. • School of opportunity (15 g) completed the mission " at home with Rob Askew". • Montag ist auf dem Feld wieder (15 g) achieved a full 360 on mundy's throwing bottles up a tree challenge. • Ich kann nicht nicht aber der Deutsch gespielt tun. (5 g) achieved a score of less then -50 on a German lesson. • Relentless (30 g) completed the missions R'elentless' and Morgan leads the way. • Come on Lawrence light my fire (15 g) completed all of the Lawrence side missions. • Half term (20 g) completed the mission ramble on. • Reformed (25 g) collected all 150 free bibles'.' • Chasin' the Bird and Dizzy (25 g) attended Jazz band for 9 weeks'.' • that demon drink (5 g) drunk 15 Mountain Dew Energy drinks without passing out from caffeine poisoning. • What the hell? (35 g) located Miller the legendary jaguar and the Grizzly Ghost of Millthorpe Manor. • Master marksmen (15 g) Achieved 25 head shots with a conker in single player. • the Duke is satisfied (15 g) completed the bronze and silver D of E expeditions on any difficulty'.' • the Duke is pleased (40 g) completed the bronze and silver D of E expeditions on veteran. • Sixteen dynamite candles (5 g) unlocked the special dynamite weapon . • Done the Deed (20 g) completed the mission "any which way but trains". • Close to the hedge (50 g) completed all the year 10 missions. • The Longest Day ' (100 g) completed all the year 11 missions and achieved at least 5 A*-C GCSEs (only available with ''The Ballad of Tom Lacey expansion pack. • '''Redeemedededed (100 g) Attained 100% game completion. •'You're a persistent one' (20 g) completed all the challenges and mini games at least three times. • Okay starting to get a bit sad now (40 g) completed all the challenges and mini games at least 5 times. • Do you really have nothing else to do? (30 g) attained 100% twice. • this is really not funny mundy (20 g) completed 100% twice with the highest rank in multiplayer. • just fuck off (40 g) pissed the game off enough to make it wipe your hard drive. • lag (0 g) the game reports you to Microsoft for modding. • Stayed your Welcome (1 g) Game time advances past 2011 and you are targeted with SCUD missiles for not being a student at Millthorpe anymore.